


love letters to you

by ferris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, actualheichou, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferris/pseuds/ferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eruri.  <br/>angst.<br/>in which love letters are only sent and received between erwin and levi after one becomes a member of the dearly departed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

commence.

-

-

-

_Dear Erwin._

Levi paused, scratched out the two words, and started again. 

_Erwin._

Better. He dipped the pen in ink again and began writing, the side of his hand steadily becoming stained with black as he wrote. 

_How are things, where you are? I hope you’ve been taking care of yourself, old man. You overwork yourself too much._

_It’s been going okay over here - finally the shits in the Military Police have been starting repairs on the Wall, and we’ve been clearing away the corpses from Shiganshina - they’ve been rotting so long, the flesh has nearly rotted off the bones. It’s strange to see just white bone and brown stains - usually we see blood fucking everywhere. Somehow, this sight is eerier than bloody chomped up bodies._

_How’ve you been? I know it’s been a while since I wrote, but there’s always technical difficulties in mailing letters, as you very well know, filling out all your damn paperwork day and night, barely making the deadlines because of these fucking postal systems and their lack of efficiency. Forgive me._

_I’ll talk to you soon, Erwin. Take care._

_Love always._

_Levi._

The dark-haired man folded up the letter, meticulously, slowly, because this one was important. All the other letters had ended up in the grate, turning slowly to grey ash consumed by orange-red sparks and licks of yellow flame. But this one -

Levi folded it up into a paper airplane, each line creased sharply and firmly. The product was a beautiful pressed paper plane, decorated with Levi’s rushed skinny handwriting in black, smears and droplets of ink dotting the paper in various places. He leaned out the window and closed his eyes. The sea breeze stung his face a little. 

_Erwin, how does one send a love letter to heaven?_

Levi drew his arm back and released his love to the wind. 

-

-

-

fin. 


	2. ii.

commence.

-

-

-

_Dear Levi,_

His hand writing was sure and smooth and his pen did not falter against the paper. The ink that spread across the white was like calligraphy. Erwin lifted his pen, moved it farther down the page, and continued. 

_I hope you are well, and that your relocation has been treating you kindly, as always. The HQ has been awfully dull without you, especially since the Reconnaissance Program has finally been approved and launched by the King. Eren and Armin have been heading it - and doing a fine job, I must say. They do miss you, always talking about how you would proceed - but not as much as I miss you._

_We’ve been to the ocean twice now - an interesting place, but it feels rather empty. I couldn’t help but feel a little strange at the thought of such freedom - what we’ve been working for all this time, yet now that we’ve achieved it, it feels strangely wrong. Even though we haven’t been able to meet for a while now, I hope you yourself have gone to see the ocean. What do you think about it, Levi?_

_There’s still much to be done, but I am confident that we are taking steps in the right direction… if only you could be by my side right now. I wish we could talk face to face again. Frustrating, isn’t it? I miss you dearly._

_Love always,_

_Erwin._

His pen stopped moving. Slowly, painstakingly, the former Commander of the Scouting Legion folded up the letter with his left hand, but ultimately the creases of the paper turned out clear and sharp, albeit a little crooked. 

All his other letters had burned - vaguely, Erwin remembered that Levi had once told him that he had written letters to his mother when he was a cadet, but burned them because that was how letters got to hell. Erwin had asked how Levi planned to get letters to heaven, then - but the dark-haired man had harshly interrupted with a sharp, “Who the fuck goes to heaven in these goddamn walls?” 

(Erwin couldn’t help but laugh - the look on Levi’s face was incredulous, but priceless.) 

"You’ve never told me," Erwin said, leaning back in his chair and holding up the letter, "How love letters get to heaven. And you’ve definitely not gone to hell, no matter what you think, Levi." The blond man let out a weary chuckle and faced the open window. 

"But I’ve always thought that the wind carries letters to heaven, Levi." Erwin looked at the crudely folded letter-turned paper plane and smiled ruefully. "And love letters are first class."

-

-

-

fin.


End file.
